


hover

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by Clammy.</p><p>Set between "Going Home" and "Rifts."</p>
    </blockquote>





	hover

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.
> 
> Set between "Going Home" and "Rifts."

He was never going to get this. Trying to understand External World Skepticism and Inductive Skepticism was like trying to understand quantum mechanics. No matter how hard Elijah tried, he just didn’t get it. He lowered his book, pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes gently. Slipping them back on, he glanced over at Dom. Dom leaned against the arm of the couch, legs stretched out, feet resting comfortably in Elijah’s lap, strumming idly on Billy’s acoustic guitar. They had been sitting like this for awhile, Elijah studying and Dom playing.

“Don’t you know anything but Beatles songs?” Elijah teased, closing his book and tossing it onto the floor with surprising force. Dom stared skeptically at the book, then back at Elijah. Without a word, he strummed the first few chords of “Let It Be”. Elijah rolled his eyes. “Play the Smashing Pumpkins or something. I’m about Beatled out.”

Dom shook his head in disapproval and continued playing. “There can never be too much Beatles. You have much to learn, child.” Dom hid his smile by softly singing, “When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me…”

Elijah sighed, leaned down and picked his book back up. The music stopped and the book Elijah held started bouncing up and down. Elijah cut his eyes over at Dom, who was making the most ridiculous puppy face ever.

“What?”

“You don’t like my singing? I’m a good singer, I’ll have you know.” Dom nodded firmly. “There are plenty of girls and guys wanting to get into my pants after a show.”

“I think you’re getting it wrong. Last I remember, they were all shouting _’Orlando! Orlando!’_ not _’Dom!’_. But I could need to get my hearing checked.” Elijah giggled softly and dropped a hand to one of Dom’s feet, running his fingers along his ankle lightly.

“Hmph, shows what you know,” Dom muttered under his breath. Elijah started reading again in a lame attempt to study. He’d read one paragraph when Dom started playing again, this time not a Beatles song, but Elijah couldn’t place the tune. It sounded familiar, but it just wasn’t coming to him.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Dom sang, cheeky grin on his face. Elijah tried to remain serious, but he burst into a fit of giggles. He tried to look amused and unimpressed, but Elijah really thought Dom was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “You make me happy, when skies are gray,” Dom continued, slightly off tune. He hummed a few bars then finished with, “Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Dom rested the guitar in his lap, ears burning a bright red. Elijah, trying to stop giggling and grinning like an idiot (but failing miserably), threw his book on the floor and crawled on top of Dom, lifting the guitar and carefully leaning it against the coffee table. He kissed Dom lightly, then propped his head on hand, looking down.

“And they call me the dork,” Elijah said fondly, slipping a hand underneath the hem of Dom’s t-shirt. “You have them fooled with all the eyeliner and leather wrist cuffs. They think you’re some cool rocker when you’re nothing but a dork just like me.” Elijah leaned down and kissed Dom again. The song may have been corny, but it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Elijah shifted around, both knees falling beside Dom’s hips. After only a few moments of kissing, Elijah was hard. He hated how every time Dom merely looked at him he got turned on. And with Dom fingers trailing along his back, cupping his ass, and Dom’s erection pressing into Elijah’s side, Elijah couldn’t help himself.

Elijah sat up and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the fly open. Dom swatted his hand away and finished pulling Elijah’s cock from his boxers. He bent his legs and Elijah leaned back against them as Dom wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking his shaft slowly.

“Somebody got worked up really quick. It was my song, wasn’t it? I told you they all want my body after a show,” Dom joked, stroking and twisting and _oh god_ massaging Elijah’s balls with his other hand.

“Studying makes me horny,” Elijah choked out, hands gripping Dom’s hips underneath him tightly. It was a half truth; studying did make him extremely horny, but so did Dom, especially when he sang.

“I’m really glad you’re in school then.” Dom squeezed Elijah’s cock more firmly, and Elijah closed his eyes, rocked against Dom's hand as he lay there looking up at him, ready to come at any second. As Dom’s hands touched him, Elijah couldn’t help but think yet again that it was _Dom_ touching him and he wasn’t imagining it. He’d imagined it so many times before, and it was still a little hard for him to believe that they were actually together. He was waiting for it all to fall apart because it was just too good to be true.

Elijah curled in slightly as he tensed, spraying come onto his shirt and Dom’s hand. He slumped in Dom’s lap, Dom lying back, head resting on the arm of the couch, and smiling softly up at him. Elijah took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head, wiping quickly at Dom’s hand.

“You missed some,” Dom said, straightening his legs. Elijah stretched out on top of him, bringing Dom’s hand to his mouth, sucking in one of Dom’s fingers and licking the come from it. “Fuck, Elijah,” Dom breathed, eyes drifting shut.

Elijah scooted over against the back of the couch, unbuttoned Dom’s jeans, and slipped his hand inside. Dom moaned softly, and Elijah licked his tongue along Dom’s hand. Gripping Dom’s cock tightly, Elijah stroked it quickly, short, swift jerks as he kissed his way across Dom’s jaw, finally covering his mouth with his own. Dom’s kiss was fierce, hard as he slipped his tongue inside and nipped at Elijah’s lips roughly. He gripped Elijah’s head, fingers pulling at his hair.

Moaning into Elijah’s mouth, Dom came. Elijah pulled his hand from Dom’s soiled jeans and leaned across him to pick the shirt up from the floor. He started to get up, but Dom held him on top of him.

“Where are you going?” he said slowly, accent thick. Elijah relaxed into Dom’s arms, head resting on his chest.

“I just thought you’d want to get out of your clothes.” Elijah circled the outline of Dom’s nipple with his fingertip through the fabric of his t-shirt.

“In a minute,” Dom mumbled, placing a sloppy kiss on Elijah’s temple. Elijah closed his eyes, suddenly tired, and dozed off as Dom scratched his nails lightly across his back.

-fin  



End file.
